epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Robinson Crusoe VS Gilligan
I'm going to reboot my regular rap series and make things much better hope you enjoy this. This battle is the battle of the survivalists, Gilligan's Island's Gilligan, faces off against Englishman, Robinson Crusoe, but will a another survivalist prove them wrong. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ROBINSON CRUSOE VS GILLIGANNNN BEGIN Robinson Crusoe: Look here, First Mate, i'm not even trying, To rap against your ass who can't get off his own damn island. Even the parrot I trained has more rap flow then you. Your adventures aren't even as tough as what I went through. I can't help but notice that no girl has even touched your "Little Buddy". Beats me that your even the grown up sherman from Mr. Peabody. Call me The Skipper, cause I'll grab hit you with your hat but then I'll kick your ass. Even before I was stranded, I was still a man who actually had some class. Gilligan: Look here, Dumbledore, your beard's long enough and its aint stoppin, You carrying that umbrella all the time like your name was Mary Poppins. Oh you met a friend and you call him by the name of a day in the week. You started out with a shit ton of supplies and yet you call me weak. I'm a real survivalist I've been stuck out here for 3 Years straight. I've been good to strange vistitors, hell, you don't even give the cannibals a break. I would rather be doing my daily 3 hour tour, then ignoring my parents to work for the law. because look how that turned out, now your a bum eating bananas and crab claws!!! Robinson Crusoe: At least my story has been complete while you got cancelled. You are the weakest human being that I have ever battled. You broke your own damn ship with an anchor without rope. Your an idiot, Moronic, dumb, Its no wonder why you escape the island you dope! Gilligan: I may not be so smart, but at least I actually have friends to the end, You only met one but you treat him more like a slave then your friend. You need to shave for once and have some Coconut Pie, because that way maybe you won't be alone when you die! ???: NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE.... Hurley Reyes: You both claim to be survivors but you dudes are both LOST. I've seen the both of you rap and now you made me crossed. Robby, you need to know how to have some fun, like maybe play some mini golf like I did in an episode once, and Gilligan, you may have friends but they still give you some hate, because every episode you completly ruin their plans to escape! I became the ruler of the island so go back to your palm trees, and maybe next time you two could actually make a good movie. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who Won? Robison Crusoe Gilligan Hurley Reyes Category:Blog posts